


tf2 drabbles

by wolfsheepsoup



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsheepsoup/pseuds/wolfsheepsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some skype drabbles i wrote at the request of my friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Medic smiled as he over looked his prey. He runs fingers long sence stained red over strong arms sighing at the tention in them. "ah, lipshien you are alvays so tenste ven ve play like this." He tuggs on the lether strabs on the others arms makeing sure they were just right. He sighs gently and runs his fingers down the others chest pulling at heavys hair and pintching his nipples lightly. "oh, ve are going to have fun tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

The night was young this time around when the two shadows met under the cover of the clouds. They new what they were doing was so wrong yet, it felt so right. Not as if they would ever say anything about it but, only the other knew how to touch how to make there copy brake the silent vow they took and to reduce them to a whispering, shaking mess on the side of a building. Some times they would use there cloaking to play out there own fantasies with eatch other. They always find the nights to not last as long as needed and to be bitter sweet as they remember what they have come to do as a living tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"ah doc, you just need 'ta calm down a little." Engineer rubbed his hands down the doctors legs smiling as they jumped at the cold feeling of his fingers.   
"trust me, your going ta love this."   
He turns back to the work bench behind him and pulls out a toy the medic had never seen before. He talked into the gag in his mouth eye brows furrowed down at the hideous blue thing.   
"ah stop yah freting doc, i swear i'll get you back to your team in one pice. uh, not to shure about the alife part though." the blue Engineer smiled and lifted his goggles over his eyes as he press the sparking metal rod to the others ass.


	4. Chapter 4

"hey ah woh w w watch it with that you could uh, take some ones eye out with that." scout was pressed up agenst a wall with the blu spy only inches from him. His gun lay empty on the grown and his bat had been throw somewhere when he was jumped.   
"wee, but ah that is not what i plan on doing." spy held the scouts wrist tightly in one hand and slid the blade of his knife up over the others thigh to his chest where he split his shirt open with it. He moved the knife over the others chest feeling the rise and fall of his panicked heart.   
"your heart beats fast like the cornered rabbit you are." he moved forward and kissed the other.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahh come on, y y yeh not clearly drrrunk enough!" the red demon leaned hard on the shoulder of his best friend he as shoved another shot glass of whiskey under the others nose and smiled his cheeks bright red. Soldier picked up the glass and swirled the brown liquid inside. Truthfully he wasn't much of a drinking man at all. "I do not think I should be drinking more of this." He said putting the glass back down on the table.   
"BAH." Demo picked up the shot and held it up to the other again almost falling over this time. "c c coman blu, drink up d d d drink up forr yeh contry! O Or are you not mann enough for it?" the Scots man slid one of his hands down under the bar and rubbed his fingers into the others upper thigh.   
"y y yeh knew i c can maek it worth yeh wile aftar."


End file.
